Joke's On You
by 8LaDiDa8
Summary: Meet Vivianna Ariana Brandon. Plain but long straight black hair, and night blue electric eyes, 5'5" third year at Hogwarts. Enter fifth year Fred Weasley one of the prankster twins of Hogwarts, her Frienemy. For now...
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the owner of everything here except for Vivianna Ariana Brandon...**

**INTRODUCTION: Hogwarts? Sayyy Whaat?**

The Christmas holidays had been as uneventful as the last and Vivianna was truly missing all the people at hogwarts. Even the ghosts that roamed the castle freely, well not so much Peeves the protrogoastist ghost, and not so much Snape.

"Miss Brandon," Squeeked the house elf, snapping Vivianna out of her day dreaming.

"Yes Foli" chuckeled Vivianna. Remembering last summer when Foli had turned up at the orphanage disguised as her 'long lost uncle from the U.S of A'. What a fright she got when her 'long lost uncle' suddenly started shrinking and tuning into a house elf!

Vivianna sighed just as Foli called out that lunch was ready  
Life living alone in a giant manor sure was quite lonely for a twelve year old, of course there was Foli but she was always busy with the household chores.  
If the ministry found out anything about a little twelve year old girl living all by herself in a giant manor with a house elf they would surely go off there rocker.

No one else knew but Dumbledor, Hagrid and whoever Dumbledor had told. The Headmaster at Hogwarts and the School Grounds keeper. Thourght Vivianna to herself.

As she sat down softly, "My goodness, Foli!" She chided gently.  
"Did you cook for an army?" She laughed.  
"Sorry mistress" stressed the house elf.  
Vivianna laughed even more, "No,no it is quite all right, just it's a shame to waist all the wonderful food you've prepared for just me, as I'm the only one here!" Chuckled Vivianna again.  
She wondered for a moment.  
"Foli?" Asked Vivianna.  
"Yes miss" chirped the house elf, clearly happy that her mistress was not un-happy, though she rarely was.  
"What do you eat? It's just I never see you eating anyway and your getting very thin!" Said Vivianna, tredding carefully around the subject of sharing food. The house elf ,puzzled, replied "Oh mistress, I eat in the laundry, at night from the left over scrapes."  
"Oh goodness" gasped Vivianna, faining shock.  
"Foli how would you like to have some of these dishes? " said Vivianna carefully.  
The house elf's eyes grew wide.  
"I mean you don't have to have it here, at the dining table" rushed Vivianna.  
"Oh mistress, you are so great, so kind, Foli would be very happy to receive such a lavish gift from Miss, but Foli cannot" said the now, weeping elf.  
"No, no I insist" said Vivianna.  
"Mistress is kind so good to Foli, but I must refuse this gift" said the elf.  
"Foli you must take this gift" ordered Vivianna, relaying on house elves most number one rule: 'You must always obey your master.'  
"Mistress is ever to kind to Foli, thank you, thank you" Said the elf, throwing herself down at her mistresses feet.  
"Now,now, that is quite all right" said Vivianna, helping the house elf back up.

Vivianna stared at the rest of the assortment of sandwiches and soups.  
"Say, Foli you wouldn't be able to preserve these  
with your magic?" Asked Vivianna not wanting to waste the food.  
"Yes Miss!" Said the Elf cheerfully.  
With that Vivianna took her lunch to the study.

Harry, Hermoine, Ron,  
Good to hear that Harry is out of his Aunts and Uncles place, and, AT THE BURROW.  
Would you all like to come over for a weekend, of course the family is invited as well.  
Say hello to Fred, George, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, and Mr Weasley for me.

Much love,  
V

And with that Vivianna encased the letter in a envolope and tied it to Nightingale, her blue eyed, night blue colored, owl's leg.

**I may upload another one tonight but I'm not sure, depends on if I get stuck or not.**

**Hopefully this story will progress smoothly to when Vivianna is a fourth grader, that way it will not be as weird, as she is obviously only 11, now.**

**Okay,**

**Thanks for reading,**

**8LaDiDa8**


	2. Chapter 1: Quiditch World Cup

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the owner of everything here except for Vivianna Ariana Brandon...**

**Chapter One: Quidditch World Cup and Flash Backs**

I woke up to the unbelievingly annoying sound of my muggle alarm clock, I trudged to the bathroom, internally cringing at the ice coldness of the marble tiles. I turned to the mirror,  
"Oh how perfect" I grumbled, my hair to put it plainly, looked like a hay stack.  
I grabbed the silver brush engraved with flowers, and began the hard and painful chore of brushing my shoulder blade length hair.

I walked over to the dresser and selected a pair of faded light blue skinny jeans and a long sleeved grey sweater.

I padded back over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My eyes the same night blue of my eyes of my father's. My mother apparently looked exactly the same as me. Except my eyes my eyes were my father's. I sighed, and walked down the overly grand stairs. "Foli, Foli" I called.

"Yes, Mistress" appeared Foli.

"I'm going out to town, I'll be back by noon for lunch." I smiled at Foli.

"Yes Miss" replied Foli, as she disappeared again.

"Goodbye Foli" I called out.

"Goodbye Miss" shouted Foli from where ever she was.

I skipped over to the main entrance and pulled a pair of boots on and headed through the thick wooden doors.

I trudged through the grass that had fallen the , and eventually reached Diagon Alley.

I opened the door to the animal shop, and saw Hagrid browsing through the aisles "Hagrid! Hagrid!"

As he turned around, he knocked off half the shelves, the shop keeper giving him a dirty look, and quickly casting a spell which sorted the books back into place.

"Oh! Vivianna, what are you doing here?" asked Hagrid, "Oh nothing, just looking for some worms for Nightingale," I replied.

"Oh, okay well goodbye Vivianna" said Hagrid hastily.

"Bye Hagrid." I said, what was up with him? I peered over to the aisle he was looking at, 'How To Tame Norwegian Ridgebacks'? What! DRAGONS! I shrugged, well that was Hagrid.

I quickly found the aisle for fresh worms and went over to the counter, the lady smiled, "that will be five sickles, thank you." She said, I quickly ruffled through my pockets and produced the amount she asked for, "Thank you" I called over my shoulder as I walked back out, the cold air hitting my face.

I was walking back down the street when, I was suddenly hit in the back of my head with a snow ball,

Who?

I turned around, looking at my surroundings, there was no one, and then in the corner of my eye I saw a tuft of bright orange hair.

Oh it is on Weasley.

I bent down and grabbed a handful of snow, aimed, and threw.

BINGO!

"Nice shot, Brandon" said a voice, HERMIONE!

"Hey Granger" I laughed.

"How have your holidays been!" I asked.

"Great!" as she launched into a full story of her adventures in Paris.

"Hey Vivianna!" Said Harry as a snowball whizzed past me and clipping his ear as the snow exploded.

"Hello Harry, where are the others?" As I doubled over laughing,

"Oh I think you'll see in just a second!" said Ron.

"What-" I was cut off, by a loud voice "FIRE IN THE HOLLLLLEEEE" Oh gosh, please no, no, no, no! Please don't be the twins!

But alas my luck was out. As six snowballs came hurdling towards me, and Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped out of the way.

What great friends they were. I gasped out and just as I did, the snow flew straight into my mouth.

I quickly spat it out, "You guys are worst!" I yelled out to the twins, as the twins ran over, and wait… GINNY!  
Came out from hiding.

"And you Ginny, how could you betray me! I pointed at her mockingly.  
I turned and saw Hermione, Harry, Ron doubling over with laughter, as a smile began to spread across my face.

"Oh come on, don't be to mad at us" faked the twins, coming up from behind me, and hanging there arms around my shoulders.

We continued to laugh until we started to get quizzical looks from the passing witches and wizards.

"What are you doing here Brandon?" asked the twins, I looked at them.

"Shopping for Nightingale." I replied.

"Did you get our letter" piped up Ginny.

"No, did you write?" I asked.

"Yep, Mum said yes by the way." Said Ron.

"She even asked if us lot could stay for a week longer because Bills coming home and she need to clean the house." Said Fred.

"Yes, of course!" I shrieked with glee.

"Well why don't you, come on over now, I mean if your mum's alright with that."

Ginny yelped with glee and went off running into the robes store.

There out came Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley smiles lighting up there faces, as soon as they heard what Ginny had said.

"Hello dear," smiled Mrs Weasley.

"Hello Mrs Weasley, Morning Mr Weasley" I smiled.

"Ginny just said that they've been invited over to stay" She said, "Yes Mrs Weasley." I said "If that's alright with you and Mr Weasley?" I asked.

"Oh that is quite alright," she smiled,

"As long as we they can use the Floo chanel, to get back home to get there things? Will Foli be there?" Asked Mrs Weasley.

"Yes, of course, Foli the house elf will be there," I replied, beaming at her. How did she know!

"Well Fred, George, you to are in charge." Said Mr Weasley, eyeing their twins with a warning eye.

"AYE, AYE father" said the pair in mock salute. I giggled. "My house is just up that way, 609 Everdeen Drive." I said.

"Okay, bye bye dears" Said Mrs Weasley, as she gave Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione and I kisses "Mother" groaned Ron as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, Mrs Weasley rolling her eyes in response.

"Bye children" Said Mr Weasley. As a chorus of byes to Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley was heard.

"Okay, just keep walking straight down." I said, as we started walking down the road.

Ten minutes later and dripping wet from the constant snow fight we had. We finally arrived at the gate of the house.

"Blimey, " Ron said.  
"Wicked" joined in the twins.  
I chuckled nervously, "Wow" breathed Hermione and Ginny.  
Harry just stood there wide eyed.  
"What are you all standing there for? Come on in " I laughed.  
We walked up the drive way, the charmed green grass and the water fountain at the front untouched by the snow and cold.

I unlocked the door, and pushed open the doors. "Mistress has come home! With Friends!" Squecked the elf.  
"A pleasure to be at you service" bowed the house elf.  
"Everyone this is Foli, the house elf." I said, "Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Hemione, and Ron" I said while pointing at each of them.  
Hello they sang.  
I laughed, at Harry his eyes wide with terror. "Don't worry harry this is not Dobby!" I said remembering the letter he has written to me disc rubbing his horrifying first meeting with a house elf three weeks ago.

"Okay so, Ginny and Hermoine do you want to stay in separate rooms or do you want to share?"  
I asked, "Oh we can share!" They said. "Okay so, Ron and Harry can share a room if they want and you and you" I said pointing at George and Fred.  
I showed them then the floo Chanel. "See you soon, just when you get home to get back just say 609 Everdeen Drive!" I said before they dissapeared.  
Twenty minutes later  
"We're back! " said the twins, then came Ginny, Harry, Ron and then Hermione.

That last holiday was my first time anyone had been over to my house before. I sighed. and continued to help set up the tent.

This year I was going to be in my fourth year at Hogwarts, to think, just three years ago we had just exactly started at Hogwarts. The very same year, Harry had fought against Professor Quierl and Voldemort. The year after that Harry had yet again fought Voldemort, however this time it was against his oast memorys from a diary that had posessed Ginny in Salazer Slytherin's secret Chamber. And the year after that, last year, Harry, Hermione and I had time traveled back when , Ron was sick, to save Sirius Black my mother's brother and Harry's godfather.

"Here let me help you" said Fred.  
I blushed and let my dark hair to fall and hide my face. "Thanks" I muttered.  
Minutes later we stepped back to admirer our work. Not bad, I looked at the small tent, but how was that going to fit all ten of us in it? I looked quizzically at it.  
"Come on!" Said Mr Weasley.  
I walked through the door of the tent, and my goodness how I loved magic.  
"I love magic" stated Harry.  
"You literally just took the words out of my mouth!" I said.  
The inside of the tent was huge,

"Pick a room, girls" called out Mr Weasley.

Ten minutes later we were all walking over to the stadium.  
"Hey!" I exclaimed as Fred plonked his Irish hat on my head, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.  
"How far up are we" Said Ron.  
A snide voice called down "Lets just say, you'll be the first to know when it rains" Said Lucius Malfoy.  
"We've been invited by the minister himself to the minister's box" Boasted Malfoy. Lucius' son, a disgusting Slytherin blonde boy. While glancing down at me. Boy does that boy have a crush on me.  
"There is no need to boast, Malfoy, at least not to that lot." Sneered Lucius.

I continued walking ignoring the two, and tugging on Fred and George's hands.

"Here come the Irish!" Shouted George. As a giant dancing leprechaun exploded into the sky.

After the game when we were all in the tent, and Ron was giving a speech about how great Victor Krum was, Admittedly he was a great flyer. "The way he soars, he's like a bird" Said Ron. As the twins and I started dancing around him like birds and making bird noises "kakaaaa, kakaaa" we laughed. "He's not just a player, he's an artist!" Spat Ron.  
"I think you in love Ron," said Ginny, patting him on the back.  
"Shut up," said Ron half to us and half to his sister. "  
"Victor, victor I do, love you!" sang Harry and Hermione as we colapsed on the tent floor laughing.  
Outside screams were heard "Gee Fred, the Irish are out tonight" said George.  
"That's not the Irish" Came in Mr Weasley.  
"Fred you stay with Vivianna, George and Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron stay with me."  
Fred folded his hand into mine, I pulled away slightly as an electric like current shocked me. I looked at Fred and he looked at me. Did he feel it to?  
"Meet at the port key." Demanded Mr Weasley.  
We ran out but the crowds running passed pushed us apart,  
"Fred?! FRED!" I frantically called out,  
I ran through the seas of people. I looked up, and saw the dark mark staring down at me.  
"FRED! FRED?" I called out again and again. I ran into the trees. My calls becoming more pained.  
"FRED!" I called out again. Suddenly a hand came over my mouth muffling my screams.  
As screams became tears, I realized that the hand was so familiar. A soft, large... FRED?  
I turned around, "Oh my Gosh you idiot," Cried.  
"How could you do that to me," I hit is shoulder again and again. As he enveloped me into his arms.  
I sobbed into his shoulder.  
I pulled away "Don't ever do that to me again," I said.  
"Come on , we have to hurry" he whispered. He weaving his hands into mine. "Grab your wand" he warned. "Just in case" he said as he squeezed my hand reassuringly.  
We ran off towards the port key, "Fred?Vivianna? quick grab onto the port key" Yelled George,  
We reached the Burrow in no time,  
"Where's Bill and Charlie?" I asked noticing, we were missing a few people, "What about Hermione, Ron, and Harry?" I asked beginning to panic.  
"Bill and Charlie, went back to dad to help, as for the others I don't know." Said Ginny.  
I looked wide eyed to Fred, what had happened?  
Just then Mrs Weasley came through the door, "Where's Arthur and the others?" She asked as George explained what had happened.  
Soon after I collapsed on the couch, in exhaustion,

I awoke in Ginny's room, "How did I get up here," I asked Ginny.  
"Oh Fred carried you up last night when you crashed on the couch." She replied with a wink. I blushed and looked away.  
I quickly changed into a new pair of light blue dress and pulled on a sheer white cardigan.  
I walked down, "Hello dear, there back" Said Mrs Weasley, with a smile. "Would you like some toast?its in the kitchen and so are they" She asked.  
"Yes thanks, Mrs Weasley" I replied.  
I walked over to the kitchen, "Hermione! Harry! Ron!" I screamed with joy.  
They tuned around and nodded in acknowledgement, what was up with them? "Oh hi Percy" I said, he looked up. "Hello V" He said back.  
"I'm telling you had to have been someone else," Said Hermione.  
"Who?" I asked coming over to them, Ron started explaining.  
"Oh, but that doesn't make sense!" I said, "An elf can't conjure the dark mark! Even if it had a wand" I pondered, "Exactly," Said Hermione, "But what if she had taken orders?" I asked, Hermione looked at me, "But we heard the person who muttered the spell" she emphersised the word, person, "He had a deep voice" She said, "Oh, okay then" I said, looking out the window, rain spitting out down on the window.  
I trodded up the stairs to pack,

The next morning, the rain had subdued and I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a fitting grey long sleeve shirt, I hurried down to breckfast and quickly finished it.  
I was standing on platform nine and three quarters, saying our goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Weasley.  
As I boarded the train back to Hogwarts.

**Okay so, thank you to Jnna01 for my ****first ever**** review! YAY I'm so happy.**

**Oh how we all love Fred.**

**So that was the first Chapter, R&R? or not you know, it's your choice...**

_**LAST CHAPTER, THE INTRO I HAD TO MAKE A some SMALL CHANGES, such as in my end notes as I wrote third grader instead of fourth grader, opps silly me. **_

**Next chapter I hope I will be doing a FRED POV.**

**So yes that is all,**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~8LaDiDa8**


	3. Chapter 3: The 18th and Death Glares

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the owner of everything here except for Vivianna Ariana Brandon...**

**Chapter Two: The 18th and Death Glares**

**Vivianna POV**

I heaved my heavy trunk up the walkway of the train, following Hermione.  
As I spotted Ginny siting in a compartment across from two Slytherin boys, as I peered closer I realized it was Malfoys two tools, Crabbe and Goyle.  
"I'm going to sit here I told Hermione" She looked back at me, seeing Ginny with the two tools, she nodded "Are you sure, I mean I can stay with her instead," she said.  
"Nope it's fine, we probably won't find a empty compartment anyway" I replied, pushing  
her to go ahead.  
"Is this spot taken" I asked, even though I knew it wasn't as the last trunk spot was empty.  
"No not at all" rushed Ginny,  
visably reliefed to see someone from Gryfindor.  
"Wingardium leviosa" I mumbled as I pointed at my trunk. Lifting it up to the overhead compartment.

"What are you doing here, Brandon?" Sneered Tool one.

"What does it look like?" I answered.  
"AHA you should learn to respect your supiriors" said Tool two, quite proud he could remember a comeback that Malfoy had said. I rolled my eyes, as he went to pull out his wand.  
Flicking my hand lamely, I caused his nose to turn into a pigs snout.  
"Ello, ello, what do we have here" Said George to Fred.  
"Looks like a duel, go on carry on then" Said George.  
The Goyle looked at Ceabbe and they quickly scampered off, forgetting their trunks.  
The two twins grinned evilly at each other and flicked their wands so that the trunks flinged open. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously,  
"This," said Fred, pointing at a packet of yellow powder.  
"Is our new line of itching powder" completed George.  
I should've guessed.  
As they closed the trunks back up and flung then out of the compartment,  
"Your welcome girls" they said together, "Umm, thank you?" I said.

"Can we sit here" said a misty voice.  
"Oh sure Luna, actually you can take my spot Luna because I need to go" I said as I looked at Ginny apologetically, "I'll be back" I said as I got up out of the compartment.

I walked down the corridor of the train until I finally spotted the twins compartment,  
"Is this spot free" I asked as I sat down, Lee shook his head.  
"George and Fred," I asked fluttering my eyelashes.  
"Would your itching powder be possible up for sale?" I asked, smiling sweetly,  
George smiled wickedly at Fred, " Of course V" Said Fred pulling out the packet  
"Seventy galleons" Said George. My eyes popped out of my sockets,  
"Are you kidding me!" I exclaimed.  
"No, not unless you do something for us," Said Fred,  
"Just one tiny thing" Daid George.  
"What tiny thing?" I asked carefully.  
"Help us develop the Skiving Snackboxes ." Said Fred and George. "We will though in a pay check, care for a Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean?" Said George.

I huffed "Fine," as I took one.

"Why do you want it so badly anyway?" Fred asked.

"What?"

"Me" he said, I nearly choked on my bean, I slapped his arm. As I turned a million shades of red, "I'm just joking," He said as Lee roared with laughter.

"No, I mean the itching powder" Said Fred

"Oh, no reason" I grinned evilly.

George looked at Fred and shrugged.

"You guys should probably get changed, we should be arriving soon" I said.

Lee grinned and started to strip, "What are you doing" I asked.

"Getting changed," He said, I looked at him horrifyingly.

"Unless you want to stay for the treats" He asked, "Oh my gosh, Lee that is so creepy," I said as I got to get up, laughing.

"I'm going." I announced, as Fred hit Lee on the back of his head.

"See ya" I said skipping off back down the corridor. "OWW" Complained Lee.

I entered back into my apartment, "Ginny, Luna, we should probably change." I said, grabbing their hands and flouncing off to the girls change rooms.

The train slowed down as we came closer to the docks.

I climbed down dragging my heavy trunk, until someone lifted it up for me.

"Oh hello Cedric, thanks" I grinned.

I boarded the same boat as him, as the other girls gave me evil death glares.

As we entered the great hall.

Cedric and I parted ways to join our houses,

Dumbledore, began with the same speech as always, as my attention drifted off else where, My head snapped back up "This year Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, the triwizard tournament, eternal glory will be offered upon the winning school and champion. But, you must stand alone, competing against the other champions in three tasks, three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked!" exclaimed the twins, I glanced over to them.  
"Please join be to welcoming the ladies of the beauxbatons academy, and their head mistress, Madame Maxime.

A crowd of girls pranced in, literally, extending there arms and sighing exaggeratedly.

Lastly a gymnast and a ballerina, came dancing in. _  
_

I glanced at Fred who amazingly wasn't looking at them, but me. I flushed, and looked down.

At the end the students clapped and cheered, well, mainly the boys.

"And the sons of Dumstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff."

In came a swarm of boys, clapping their staffs on the ground, "BLIMEY HARRY THATS HIM, VICTOR KRUM." Whispered Ron,

"For this reason, The Ministry has introduced a new rule, and Mr Barty Crouch the head of the department of Internationl Magical Cooperation."

A man in a bat like costume and bowler had came throught the doors, "The Ministry has introduced a new law, all students under the age of seventeen, are not to put fourth their name in the triwizard tournament-" He was cut off by a sudden up roar, from all seventh years and under.

"THAT'S RUBBISH" Yelled George.

"SILENCE" Yelled Dumbledore.

As the gold melted around the giant statue, "Who ever wishes to compete, must merely write their name on a piece of parchment, and put it into the flames. IF CHOSEN THERE IS NO TURNING BACK. Consider this a warning, do not do so lightly."

"The TRIWIZARD tournament has began." Announced Dumbledore.

A loud bang signified the entrance of another person. the heads of the students turned around. "That's Mad-Eye Moody" said Ron as a short man with a magic eye fastened, on his head.

"Alastor, Alastor Moody?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he's supposed to be mad as a hatter, now" Replied Ron.

After the bustle from the announcement, the food appeared on the table.

"We need to go dress shopping!" I screamed with glee, "Why?" Asked Hermione,

I stared at her dumbfound.

"Well, of course, don't you know?" I asked, I rolled my eyes "The Yule Ball is the tradition of the Triwizard Tournament,"

Hermione laughed.

I looked up and caught Fred staring again I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I looked away.

**FRED POV**

Vivianna, the name floated around in my head.

I shook my head, "We have to go dress shopping," She screamed with glee, "Why?" asked Hermione, she laughed her laughter twinkled.

"-don't you know?" she asked, "The Yule Ball is the tradition of the Triwizard Tournament"

The Yule Ball...

I grinned at my twin.

**Vivianna POV**

I walked up the stairs that lead to the girls dormitory, and saw Hermione, who was flopped on her bed, reading. I went up to her and pushed her book down, "So whats up with you and Krum?" I asked, teasing her. "I have no idea who you mean."

"Psh, I saw the look you to had," I giggled.

"He was so angry and then his gaze softened when he saw you, Hemione, was it love at first sight?" I quizzed her, while bringing my hands up together, to my face.

She rolled her eyes and mock glared at me, "I should be asking you the same question," I looked away.

Oh shit.

And here everyone else was thinking she was the mature one.

"Why was Fred staring at you the whole dinner?" I looked back up, and sighed.

"Fred and Vivi sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love th-" She was cut off as I threw a pillow at her.

She started humming the song, I rolled my eyes.

"Okay so! When shall we go dress shopping?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

Hermione, laughed, "We haven't even got dates yet, who says there will be a ball anyway" She said.

"I do," I said bringing pointer finger to the side of my head and taping twice.

Hermione gasped, "You could go with Fred!" She jumped up.

"Yeah, and you could go with Krum. Victor, Krum." I shot back.

The next morning I woke to the sound of the bells ringing from the clock on the wall

Who had opened my curtains? I rubbed my eyes, and yawned.

I looked to the clock on the wall. Then to the calender, 18th, OMFG, really, really?

I looked back to the clock.

Oh no.

8:30

JUST. MY. DAY.

That gave me about fifteen minutes to get ready, sprint to the great hall for breakfast, and eat.

Five. Minutes. Each.

I scrambled out of bed and quickly got dressed, grabbing my Gryffindor scarf just in case.

I grabbed my wand off my night stand, and rushed down the stairs.

I pointed my wand to my head and chanted the spell to entangle my hair from the knots.

Then I quickly washed my face, curled my lashes with my wand and put on chap stick.

"Accio bobby pin"

"Accio school bag"

"Accio time table"

"Accio Books"

"Accio Quill"

"Gosh how I love magic" I mumbled.

I quickly stuffed it all in my bag and rushed down to the great hall, stopping by a mirror to comb through my hair and twist one section of hair from the left side and pin it to the back of my hair.

I entered the Hall.

"Great of you to join us." Yelled Fred and George.

"What-" I asked.

I looked around at the great hall.

No one was there...

Apart from Fred, George, and Lee.

I then proceeded to look out the window. It was still dark.

I cleared my throat "You wouldn't possibly know the time, would you Fred?" I glared at Fred, and he pointed at George.

Who grinned. "Six thirty, and I'm Fred" George said.

I smiled and said "You can't fool me, but I know you're Fred." I said pointing at him "Which means you're George," pointing at the other twin.

"How-" Said Fred.

"I just can" I said blushing a little. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and sleep" I smiled as I flipped him off.

And with that I flug myself around, "Wait, Vivianna," Said Fred, I took a deep breath and turned around "What." I smiled at him.

"Umm, well you see, we actually need to talk to you about the skiving snack boxes." He grinned at me.

I melted a little inside, "What about them?" I said looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Ah well, you see," He began.

The next hour was divided into planing, and thinking.

The whole thing was quite genius, how they thought of it I have no idea. Having a person eat a lolly which would make you sick, and allow you to skip class.

By the end of it all we had planned out on what we could and couldn't do, and we had started on designing. People were starting to fill into the hall, and we packed up.

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Ron as he came up an sat next to Lee.

"Oh-" I started.

"Homework, Vivianna is helping us with homework" Said Fred firmly. nudging me in the hip.

I gasped.

"But she is younger then you by two years." Said Ron.

"Yes but have you seen her grades?" Said George.

"She's like a clone of Hermione." Said George.

"Oh, okay fair enough" Said Ron.

Grabbing my things, I walked out, and Fred raced out after me.

"I can't believe you think I'm a bad liar!" I hissed, poking at his chest.

"I-" began Fred.

If Fred thought I was a bad liar then that meant, he knew everything, that I liked him, and much more.

"Oh god," I groaned.

"Do you think I suck at lying?" I asked,

"Umm," he started.

"Just answer the question." I glared at him.

People were beginning to stare.

"Okay, fine, I admit it" He stated loudly.

"You are such an arse" I said, slapping him on his arm. Hard.

And with that I turned and stalked away.

**Vivianna is a bit of a shopping person...**

**PMS-ing L.O.L. (O_O) we feel for you Vivianna, "Deep breaths, in, and OUT,"**

**Yeah, so that was that... Fred's POV was a tiny bit short, I know... tell me if you want more of him. haha *wink**

**R&R? or not you know do what you want...**

**Thanks for reading,**

**8LaDiDa8**


	4. UPDATE

HELLO MY FLYING UNICORNS!

NO JUST JOKING.

BUT I BRING NEWS FROM THE LAND OF TEACUPS.

Haha, no but seriously, I'm moving my story to Wattpad! Same Username: 8LaDiDa8 and all, because its just easier to write on the go. (You don't need a Wifi connection.) here google this (for some reason the copy and paste will not work for the link, so make sure you GOOGLE IT) :

story/12298632-hey-you-fred-weasley-3

I'm only a student so I need to type while I have free time, or else I won't get anything out into the world of fanfic.

I actually altered a little bit, but hopefully, to my one loyal reader, you know who you are, you'll enjoy this one better.

-Kristen.


End file.
